Diary
by Mad Mab
Summary: He read her diary. She would kill him when she found out. Kid Flash/Jinx.


**Author: **Mad Mab

**Pairing:** Kid Flash/Jinx

**Fandom: **Teen Titans

**Word Count: **1,317

**Author's Note: **Italics between paragraphs are lyrics from America's _"The Last Unicorn"_, the theme song from the 1982 film, the movie Kid Flash and Jinx are watching at the end, of the same name.

_When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain_

It had been hard the first couple months to get her to open up to him. And, don't get him wrong, he was happy she had finally started telling him her likes and dislikes, he didn't feel like bringing her roses forever when she preferred dahlias, but there were some things he wished she was still embarrassed about.

_And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain_

Like her love of Catman, to name one. Seriously! Come on! He used to be a fat, washed-up loser who dyed his hair black because he thought it made him look "tougher"! She called him a "loser", but Catman was "cool"! He was a thousand times better than that guy! Life just wasn't fair sometimes!

_In the shadow of the forest, though she may be old and worn,_

And her love of unicorns, to name another. No, he did not hate unicorns. Nor did he hate that Jinx loved them. He actually thought it was really cute that she liked unicorns. She had a "I'll-grind-your-bones-to-make-my-bread" personality and that tough talking, wise-cracking girl attitude that drove him crazy! And then, BAM! Unicorns in the sketchbook! Unicorns covering the binding of her diary! He had told himself, jokingly, that the unicorns, that seemed to multiply every time he saw the thing, were there to "protect her hopes and dreams". He believed this because he was sure she would gut anyone who peeked through the book. Like him, god forbid she ever found out he had been reading her diary for the past few weeks, but he wasn't about to advertise that little fact.

_They will stare, unbelieving, at the last unicorn_

Okay, so maybe she really hadn't opened herself up to him. And maybe she hadn't told him about her preference for dahlias or her passionate love of Catman, either. He'd just opened her diary. He hadn't meant to have read it, at first, it had just been lying out under her bed, inside a box, with about five locks on the damn thing! It took him almost an hour to undo all the locks! An hour was so long for him! But that didn't mean he had searched forever to see if such a thing existed! But that didn't mean he was looking for some secret devise with which he could decode her! But that didn't mean it wasn't completely worth the time and effort when he saw how wonderfully surprised she had been when he had brought her two dozen dahlias, instead of roses, because he had "seen a store that had them on sale". And it didn't mean it wasn't worth all those locks to watch her run, what he guessed she thought was sneakily, into the kitchen at her place to take down the number of a Catman fan club when he had left the commercial on for her to see.

_When the first breath of winter, through the flowers is icing,_

But he had known about the unicorns since almost their first meeting, before she left the Hive Five. He had searched her room to find that, too. Though, he found her sketchbook a lot faster. She had left it on her desk with the page open to a half-colored unicorn, pencils strewn about for her to return to use them at a later time.

_And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising_

And she had been pretty pissed-off to find him peaking at just one of her secrets, back then. "It was weird." She'd told him, one day, about a week ago, out of the blue, "I didn't like it. It was like one of those dreams where everyone's dressed, but I'm in my underwear. And then you looked at me all creepy-like and then you were on my bed…" she fidgeted and stopped looking at him in the eye. "It was all gross and stuff. It made me kind of not regret destroying that bed."

_And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn_

He hadn't said anything, but it made him worry that see wouldn't kill him, if she ever found out about his favorite read, but, instead, would become awkward around him. What if she found out about it, and after Barry or Bruce had thrown him into the Lazarus Pits to revive him, would he be able to talk to her without her looking like she would run away at any moment? Would she ever be able to look him in the eyes again? Would she ever call him "Loser" again? He would rather her be comfortable with a "Loser" than eternally trying to worm her way out of a conversation with, well, what ever she would be calling him then. He would only be able to hope that she'd be calling him "Asshole" instead of nothing at all.

_In the distance, hear the laughter of the last unicorn_

This had lighted a little fire of fear in his heart, but it wasn't like he was going to blame Jinx for that. And he sure as hell wasn't going to blame the might-be, would-be awkwardness on himself. That was a lie, he did. It was wholly his fault when she became furious with him and then never looked his way again.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

He hoped that hellish time was way ahead in the future. Like when he was finally over her and wouldn't be completely destroyed by the ending of their relationship. Whatever it was at the moment, whatever it might be at that time.

_When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning_

What a joke! She was the love of his life! He'd never get over her! Even if he pledged his love, eternally, to her and she called him a creepy stalker! Even if he brought her flowers and she remained forever indifferent! Even if he worshipped her like a goddess and she still fantasized over "cool" guys! Even if he had to watch this _The Last Unicorn_ movie with her ten more times than they already had!

_And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning_

And then it hit him. What if she wasn't always awkward after she found out? What if it was awkward between them for a few weeks, a month or two, but then back to the way they were? Or maybe they'd wind up a **little** closer than before? What if he told her? Would she cut him a little slack for coming out and admitting it to her? What if she eventually enjoyed her other loves with him like she was now?

_Then look into the sky, where, through the clouds a path is torn,_

"Jinx," he tried. She looked away from the television and up at him from her place on the couch, next to him, and glared. Maybe he shouldn't bring it up during the opening of her favorite song and movie. If she had thought he was going to bother her, she wouldn't have asked him to come over to her apartment to watch it with her. "I have a confession to make, I read yo-"

_Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn_

"'Bout time you confessed. Just 'cause I let you house sit while I visit Seymour, Elliot, and everyone else, doesn't mean you get to read my diary. Do it again and I'll kill you, asshole." She said, smirking like the Cheshire Cat himself. "Got it?" She turned back and continued watching the movie. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

"Yes, ma'am." He squawked. Great, now he was the fidgety and awkward turtle.


End file.
